the vampire prince
by twilightlover1981
Summary: all Edward wanted was to find his imprint and live happily, but will his dad and Tanya allow that to happen? can he protect Bella from harm?
1. Chapter 1

EPOV

I was pacing the floor of my bedroom; I was waiting for my ball to start. I had to find my imprint tonight or else I had to marry Lady Tanya and I will do everything I can for that not to happen.

I'm Prince Edward first son of Carlisle Cullen, which means I had to take the thrown in a month and I need a woman by my side. Our family was the royal family in the North America. Over 300 years ago there was a great war against the vampires and humans. After that the humans was divide into 3 groups the high class, middle class, and the low class.

Carlisle has ruled for the last 300 years so it was time for him to step down. Tonight was my only chance for me to find my imprint. Why having an imprint is so important, besides being my other half of my soul. Is she could bare children. The children would be human till 16- 18 then they would slowly change to vampire, but you could only imprint on humans and once the claiming took place then they would no longer age.

If I didn't find her then I would have to marry a vampire and then change someone to be like a son to me to be the next heir.

That's what Carlisle had to do I'm grateful he did it but I would much rather have my own children.

Once a year we throw a ball but tonight I'm the main focus all single male vampires will be there to see if they could find their imprint. All the girls between the ages of 16-18 it didn't matter on the class they had to come to the castle and wear white dresses.

If my imprint come from the low or middle class then her family would move into the castle also.

A knock on the door pulled me out of my thoughts

"Come in" I said not looking away from the window I was looking out of.

"Edward honey, don't worry so much I have a good feeling that tonight will be your night" my mom said rubbing my back.

"Mom I just don't want to marry Lady Tanya. She just wants to be in the royal family."

"Well then get ready so we can try to find your soul mate" she smiled at me.

I nodded.

An hour later I meet my brothers they were also looking for their imprints but the main focus was on me, everyone will be watching.

Before I know it we were being announced I walked in first with my brothers following me.

After we made our ways to our seats the music started and everyone started mingling. My brothers got up to walk around. I just sat there looking around. Just then Lady Tanya came to stand in front of me standing in my view.

"Oh Eddie just wait soon we will be married."

"That's not been decided yet and you're not supposed to be here."

All vampire ladies were supposed to be upstairs. I motion for the guards to show her out. They took her by the arm and showed her out while she was still shouting and yelling at me. I just shook my head and went back to looking around.

Just then something in the corner caught my eye. It was a girl she was about 5'3 with long brown hair. Her white dress wasn't the nicest one but that didn't matter to me. I couldn't see her eyes because she was looking down.

Standing up I made my way to her.

"Hello I'm Edward."

She looks up and then looks around to make sure I was talking to her.

"Hello I'm Bella Swan."

"Would you like to dance" I said holding out my hand to her. She took my hand and there was an electric shock run through our hands.

I smiled I had found my imprint we went to the dance floor.

After a few dances she finally started to relax. I decided we need to go some place to talk.

"Want to go to the balcony to talk." She nodded her head. So I showed her out to the balcony.

The balcony was a big one with separate areas. I notice my brothers talking to two girls in the other two areas.

Bella and I sat down on the couch.

"So Bella tell me about yourself."

"My name is Bella Swan; I'm in the low class. My parents are still married and I have a little brother name Seth, I'm 17 years old. I don't attend school anymore because I had to help my parents out." She gave me a small smile, looking down at her hands.

"Bella look at me" I said taking her hand "do you know what happen between us earlier?

"Kinda" she said after looking up at me.

"We imprinted do you know what that means?"

"That means I'm your true mate" she said in a quiet voice.

"Yes I'm prince of this area so you and your family would be moving in here."

Bella was shaking her head before I was finish. "No I'm not good enough to be here."

"Of course you are, come on let's go meet my parents. So they can send for your family."

We got up and went to find my parents. We found them in a room off of the ballroom.

"Mother, father I would like you to meet my imprint Bella Swan."

"How do you do your Majesty" Bella said giving a curtsey.

"None of that Bella; please call me Esme" my mom said as she brought Bella into a hug.

"She is from the lower class so we will need to send for her parents."

My dad motion for me to follow him, he moved us to the other corner.

"Are you sure about this Lady Tanya would be better for you?"

I shook my head I could tell that dad didn't know how this feels. Mom and dad were not imprints; they had been paired together like they were trying to do with Tanya and me.

"Dad either I married her or I don't take the thrown. I don't think you want Emmett taking the thrown."

Emmett was the 2nd one that Carlisle turn so if I didn't take the thrown he would be next, and he acted like a kid.

Dad huffed and walked away my mom walked up behind me.

"Don't worry dear I will talk to him."

I look over at Bella and she was looking through one of the books that we had on the table.

"Mom is it wrong for me to want to be happy and have my own children."

"No honey your dad is just worrying there's a lot of task that the queen has to do too."

"Mom she will do just fine if we are there for her and show her what to do."

"I know honey I'm so glad you found her. I will have the guards come here and you can take them to get her family."

**disclaimer: i don't own anything i just write for the fun of it. i know my grammer is not the greatest but i try.**


	2. Chapter 2

EPOV

After mom left I walked over to Bella she looked up and quickly put the book down.

"You can look at anything, are you ready to go get your family?"

"Are you sure it sounded like your dad didn't like me."

"Don't worry about him he will come around you are the one I want."

She nodded just as Demitri and Felix walked through the door.

"Your prince the queen said you wish to see us."

"Yes we need to go and get my imprint's family. They are from the lower class so I don't want to put it off to long."

"Of course your prince we will get the horse and buggy set up."

We use a horse and buggy for this type of thing because sometimes we might need to lay people down and it is easier than a truck or car. Just then I got a text on my phone.

_I put a change of clothes and a nightgown on the bed next to your room for Bella. Please have her shower and change before you go mom_

I told Demitri and Felix we would meet them outside and showed Bella the room next to mine.

About 30 minutes later Bella was ready I picked her up bridal style and rushed her to the front doors. I notice that the party was breaking up and that Lady Tanya was glaring at Bella. I will need to keep an eye on her I thought to myself.

When I got to the buggy I notice Jasper was there with a girl. She was about 5'1 and she had shoulder length black hair.

"Alice?" my girl asked

"Bella oh I missed you so much."

When I sat Bella on her feet both girls hugged each other. I was so glad that it look like our girls would be getting along.

I look over at Jasper.

"Mother said you were going to the low class. I was hoping we could go with you" Jasper said.

"Sure Jasper."

"Good we have to get Alice's sister, she is in an orphanage."

"They don't have parents?"

"No all I know they lost them when Alice's sister was a baby. We will talk more about it when she is ready to tell me."

"Do you know if Emmett imprinted tonight too?"

"Yes he did but she's in the high class a little snobby I think. We will have to see though."

Just then Demitri and Felix showed up, Jasper and I got the girls settle down into the buggy. Alice and Bella talked happily the whole way till we got to the low class gate. Bella look out the buggy to one of the guards at the gate. I followed her gaze and look at a vampire that was smiling evilly at Bella. I pulled Bella into my arms and growled at him. He just smirked at me and open the gate for us.

"What was that about" I ask Bella.

"I'll explain later let's just get done with what we need to get done and back to the castle."

I nodded and we continued to the orphanage.

When we got there Alice and Jasper got out and went in along with Demitri, While Felix stayed out with Bella and me.

While waiting for Alice and Jasper I took a look around. The orphanage look like it could fall down at any moment. There was trash everywhere I just couldn't believe that my dad let this happen.

Before I could think about it anymore Alice and Jasper came out with Alice holding a little girl's hand. The girl was dirty head to toe; she had clothes on that was 2 to 3 sizes to big on her. I quickly grabbed a blanket and put it around her.

Jasper got Alice and her sister settle down in the buggy. Then he came and sat down next to me.

"Edward we need to do something. It was awful in there. Kids sharing twin size beds, the clothes not fitting them. The rooms not clean, trash every place. They have like 50 kids in there and one of the workers said they were excepting 10 more this week" Jasper said in vampire speed.

I just shook my head "I just don't know why dad has let this happen."

"Are you sure dad is letting this happen? It just seems like something Carlisle would just not look away from."

"I don't know Jasper but I will look into this. Maybe Alice and Bella can help to get everything back in order."

As Jasper and I was talking Bella was showing Felix where her family was at. We pulled up in front of a small run down house. Felix came with Bella and me while the other stayed in the buggy.

Bella open the door as we walked in I notice a little boy was setting in the middle of a room that look like it was the kitchen.

When he heard the door open he looked up.

"Bells your home" the little boy said running to Bella. Bella pick him up and gave him a hug.

"Hey Sethy where's mom and dad?"

"In the other room who's that" he asked pointing at me.

"That is the prince and he's here because he's my imprint."

Seth looks at me with wide eyes then whisper to Bella "he's a prince!"

I hide my smile while Bella just laugh and walked in the other room, I followed her. It looks like the house was only two rooms, the kitchen and then another room for everyone to sleep in.

"Mom, dad I would like you to meet Edward" Bella said.

Seth got down and ran to their parents "he's a prince" Seth told them climbing into his mom's lap.

"Edward this is Charlie and Renee Swan."

"Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Swan" I said sticking my hand out to shake.

Charlie looks at me with a glare "and why is the prince here with my daughter."

"Daddy please be nice he's my imprint."

"Bella I don't know about this imprinting stuff. I'm not going to let a vampire take an advantage of you."

"Mr. Swan I understand your concern but I will not do anything that Bella doesn't want me to do."

"So you're just going to take my little girl from me" he asked with tears in his eyes.

"No Mr. Swan I was hoping you and your family would come with me and live in the castle."

Charlie and Renee shared a look and I notice Renee look down to Seth and back to Charlie with a small nod.

"Ok we will go with you but we will not just set around and have everyone do stuff for us. We will earn our keep.

"I'm sure we can find something for you and Mrs. Swan to help with. Bella will have her own duties, but let's get to the castle and get everyone settle."

With that we were off to get back to the castle. So I could do some looking into why the low class was so much worse off than the other two classes.

**so what do you guys think? do you think Carlisle know how bad the low class was? who do you think was at the low class gate?**


	3. Chapter 3

EPOV

After getting back to the castle, we meet my mom in the front of the castle. She insisted that she would show everyone to their rooms.

I pulled Bella aside "hey sweetie I'm going to walk around for a bit. I will meet you back in your room. So we can talk, spend some time with your family."

"Sure are you ok?"

I smiled "ya go have some fun."

I watch Bella walk into the castle. I took an unnecessary breath, and walked around the grounds for about an hour.

As I was walking back to the castle I notice my dad waiting for me outside the doors. This is not what I needed right now.

"SO I see you went and got the girls family."

"Yes dad I did and her name is Bella."

"I just don't get it Edward, Tanya would be so much better."

"No dad she wouldn't be you know just as I do that born vampires are stronger then the turn ones. Plus you also know that if we mate then there is a chance that we could have powers."

Carlisle sighed "I know you are right but I promise Tanya's dad that you would marry her."

"That was not a decision for you to make. You know how I felt about her."

"I know but now we got a problem on our hands."

"What's the problem?"

Carlisle took a deep breath "the reason I had made the arrange marriage. Was Aro didn't want us to become more powerful then the Volturi in Italy. I had not expected that you would find your imprint."

"So what you are saying we might have another war on our hands."

"Yes we need to meet with Aro and see how we can handle this. I don't want a war and I'm sure you don't want any more power than we do now."

"No I just want to be a good king for the North America. Which means I wanted to talk to you about some things I seen when I was out."

"Ok it's getting late and your mom wanted to talk to me before we got too busy in the morning."

"Can we meet at 10:00 in the morning?"

"Sure bring your little imprint I would like to tell her that I'm sorry for my behavior."

"Will do" I said with a small smile.

We both went our separate ways. I walked slowly to Bella's room. She was probably asleep but to my surprise she was still awake.

"Hey sweetheart why are you still up?"

"I wanted to see you before I went to bed."

I walked over to her bed she patted the spot next to her. I sat down next to her.

"Did you get your family settled?"

"Ya Esme gave them two rooms for right now but she was talking about building a house on the grounds for them."

"That would be good for them to have a place of their own."

"Are you ok Edward you seem a bit off when we got back?"

"Ya I just didn't know the low class was that bad."

"Yes there was no way for the low class to move up, but really easy for the middle class to drop down."

I gave her a look in question. She just shook her head "it's too late to get into that now."

"Ok honey when you are ready I will be here to listen."

"Can you just hold me till I fall asleep?"

"Sure" I said as we laid back and I wrap my arms around her.

Not even 10 minutes later she was sound asleep. I laid there watching her sleep. I could never give her up I just hope Aro will understand that I don't want any more power and we don't have to go to war.


	4. Chapter 4

EPOV

I walked in Bella's room the next morning. "Bella its 9:00 A.M and I told my dad that we would meet him at 10:00. So you need to get up."

She groaned and rolled over "Do I have to see your dad he doesn't like me."

"Dad and I talked last night it wasn't you. There was other stuff involved, but we will get it worked out."

"If you say so" she said walking into her in suite bathroom.

I went back to my room to let Bella get ready in private. Just as I was about to walk into my room, I heard.

"Prince Edward a moment please." I turn to see my advisory Ben Chaney. I gave him a look.

"I know just call you Edward."

"What can I do for you?"

"Last night I was approach by Tanya."

"WHAT! Why would she approach you?"

"She wanted me to talk to you."

I look at him questionably

"She thinks since I help you make decision for the kingdom, that I would tell you that it would be better for you to marry Tanya and have your imprint as a mistress."

"And what did you say?"

"I told her that I was not going to get involved, but I thought it would be better for the kingdom that you are with your imprint. She just huffed and walked away."

I just shook my head

"Edward if you want my advice on this I would be careful Tanya is going to be very dangerous. So if I was you I would keep an eye on your imprint."

I nodded my head, just then Bella's door open and out walked Bella. She gave me a big smile and I walked to her and put my arm around her waist.

I then turn back to Ben "Ben this is my imprint Bella Swan."

Ben smiled at Bella "it's nice to meet you Bella."

Bella looked down a little shy "It's nice to meet you Ben."

"Edward we need to talk some more so come find me when you got some time."

"Sure" and with that Ben was off.

I turn to and took Bella's hand.

"I know you're nervous to meet my dad but I think things will be different this time."

"Ok Edward I will try for you" she said rubbing a hand down my cheek.

I gave her a small smile "ok let's go."

I pick her up and she squeak in surprise. In no time we were standing outside my dad's office.

"Come in Edward." I heard my dad say on the other side of the door.

I open the door "hello father I would like to reintroduce to you my imprint Bella Swan" I said pulling Bella in beside me.

My father got up and walked over to us. "Bella it's nice to meet you I'm so sorry about what I said and did last night. I'm so glad my son found you."

Bella look up at him like she was searching for any doubt in his words. She must have found none, because she smiled "It's nice to meet you too."

"Come set let's talk" Carlisle said while showing us to two seats in front of his desk, we took our seats.

"So Edward you said you would like to talk to me."

I look over at Bella not sure if I wanted to get into all this with Bella here.

"Go ahead Edward I'm going to be queen. We are going to need to learn to help each other with problems."

"Your right" I said taking her hand, turning looking at my dad.

"While getting Bella's family I notice that the low class is bad. I mean really bad trash everywhere, run down houses, and the orphanage is full of kids."

"It's more than that" Bella added "there are no jobs, those that are lucky enough to get jobs. It's not enough to live on. The kids don't go to school" Bella trailed off looking sad.

Carlisle look shock "I can assure you that I didn't know about this."

I stood up and started pacing the floor while running my hand through my hair.

"Father do you not travel outside these walls."

"Son you know how it is usually its helicopter rides or limos for us."

"Come on you didn't once in your almost 300 years step a foot outside these gates."

"Sure your mother and I usually take walks once a month, but it's usually in the high class only."

Just then Bella stood up and stood in front of me to stop me from pacing. Looking at both of us she said "fighting about whose fault this is, not getting this problem solve."

Dad and I looked at her with pride "your right Bella" I told her pulling her into a hug.

"Ok if you want my opinion then I think we should move the orphanage to the high class. We also need to ask for some donations I'm sure people have clothes and stuff they don't want or need" Bella said.

"You know that's a great ideal there is a building not too far from the castle that would be perfect. It might need some work done to it." Carlisle said excitly while looking for some papers.

When he found what he was looking for he look at Bella. "Here are the papers for the building, why don't you get Alice and maybe Rosalie, Emmett's imprint to help you get this building to how we need it."

Bella nodded her head and left to go and find the girls I think. I turn and gave my dad a smile before following her out.


	5. Chapter 5

EPOV

Just as I was about to walk out of the room, "Son I have set up a Skype meeting with Aro, at noon so make sure your back for that."

"Yes, father let me get Bella settle and a guard on her. I worry about Tanya doing something to her."

Carlisle nodded and I race to catch up with Bella.

"Bella, dad and I have a meeting at noon. So I will go with you to Alice's room. I want you to stay there while I go get a guard to stay with you."

She looked at me questionably and that's when I remember that I hadn't gotten the chance to tell her about Tanya.

"I will explain later tonight why the guard is with you just please trust me for now."

She smiled at me "of course Edward."

When we got to Alice's room I was thankful to see Jasper was there, I pulled him aside.

"Hey I need to get to a meeting with dad and Aro; I will be sending Felix to look after Bella. I worry about Tanya getting a hold of her, keep her here till Felix gets here.

"Of course Edward I will take care of her."

I gave him a pat on the shoulder and walked to find Felix. I was about to round the corner when I heard whispering, I stop to listen.

"We got to do something about her" a voice that sounds like Tanya said.

"I don't know Tanya maybe you should let it go."

"Kate Edward is mine and I will get him back."

Then I heard footsteps walking away from me. I just shook my head Tanya was not going to let this go. I quickly rushed to find Felix, I finally found him outside the throne room.

"My prince" he said bowing to me.

"I have a very important job for you Felix."

"What ever you need."

"My imprint needs protection you are to be her guard. Follow her everywhere she goes. If any harm comes to her you will be punished."

"Yes my prince you have my word I will protect her with my life."

"Good she is waiting for you in Alice's room. The king put her in charge of a project."

"Yes my prince I'll be on my way now."

I took my phone out to send Carlisle a text.

**Where we doing the Skype, meeting Edward**

** In my office Carlisle **

I raced back to Carlisle office. The door was open so I walked in

"I put Felix in charge of Bella. I also heard Tanya talking to Kate in the hall. She says I'm hers and she will get me back."

Carlisle shook his head "I will call Eleazar maybe he can help."

I nodded just then we had a noise coming from Carlisle computer.

He got up to hit accept on the call.

"Carlisle my dear friend, what the pleasure of this meeting?"

"Well my son has some news that we need to discuss with you."

I walked in Aro's view "Oh Edward what lovely to see you."

"Aro how you doing?" trying to be polite I didn't really like Aro but sometimes you got to be nice to people you don't like.

"Good, good my dear boy, so what's your news."

"Last night we had a ball here, and my brothers and I imprinted on three lovely ladies."

Aro mouth thin to a straight line "I see" he said.

"Aro my dad inform me last night what your fears are and I can assure you that. I don't want any more power then I have now. I will sign something if you don't trust me."

"I will be in America in three days I want to meet these girls and we will discuss everything then."

With that he signed off I look at my dad and he just shrug his shoulders.


	6. Chapter 6

EPOV

After the meeting with Aro I went to talk to Ben. We spent about two hours going over stuff that needed to be done. We were almost done when I got a text from Jasper.

** Bro Bella's in her room in tears she needs you – Jasper**

I quickly race out of the room and got to Bella's room as quick as I could. I found Bella laying on her stomach on the bed. I could hear sobbing and also smell the salt in the air. I rushed over to her and pulled her into my arms. I told her that everything was going to be ok, but I need her to calm down. So I could find out what happen. It took about 15 minutes for her to calm down.

"Honey can you tell me what happen?"

"Ya Alice and I were working together on the orphanage. We were just getting some ideals written down. When Rosalie came storming into the room, she said that two low class no bodies couldn't do the orphanage right and that she would take it from here. I told her that the king said all three of us could do it but I was in charge. She laughed and said that I was a nobody and you were going to take me back to the low class and marry Tanya. There was no way a plain Jane was going to be queen one day."

"Honey it will be ok I will talk to Rosalie and Emmett. You will be in charge of the orphanage and as for Tanya. Yes before I meet you there was talk about an arranged marriage, but I never wanted her and now that I found you there will never be anyone else. I know this is really soon but I love you Bella."

Bella gave me a breath taking smile "I love you too Edward." She then leaned in and we had our first kiss, it was soft and sweet. I pulled away before it could get too far. We laid there cuddling for a little bit.

"Edward?" Bella said in a small whisper.

"Yes Bella."

"If I tell you about my past will you want me?"

"Bella there's nothing you say that will not make me want you, you are my everything."

Bella took a deep breath held it for a minute and let it out.

"When I was about 10 my parents and I was living in the middle class. We had a nice house, plenty of food and I went to school. Mom had just found out she was pregnant with Seth. We lived next door to Alice and we was the best of friends." She smiled to herself reliving the memories.

After a moment she sober up and got serious again. "One day Alice and I came home from school. Alice's little sister was setting out on her front porch. It turned out that Alice's parents had been killed. They think it was a vampire. Alice and her sister were sent to the orphanage. My parents wanted to take them in but the authorities wouldn't let them. About a month later I came home and to my surprise my mom wasn't home like she usually is. I went inside and waited, not long after someone knocked at the door. I didn't answer it."

"I went up to my room to read a book. Just as I was getting settle in my bed. I heard a loud bang downstairs. I quickly headed to my closet. There was a lot of banging. Then there was silence I let out a breath I had been holding. Thinking whatever it was, was gone."

I got this bad feeling that this was not going to be good.

"Just as I was starting to open the door something flow in and I felt a pinch in my leg before I know it blackness took over."

"I woke up in a pitch black room, I tried to find a door but it was too dark. Just as I was about to set back down I notice a light that came through a door that just open. In walk a tall vampire with his blonde hair in a ponytail. Oh look my toy is finally awake he said in a spooky voice. Just as he was about to approach me, I heard a voice say James, she wants her alive for a bit longer. He huffed and walked back out. I sat in that room that seems like for months. They would feed me every other day with a bottle of water."

"Then one day they got careless, I think they thought I was too weak with the lack of food to move. So they didn't worry about the door being open a little. So I moved toward it."

"It's almost time she said that she would be royalty soon, and then we can get rid of the girl. I heard them say before they left."

I look at Bella was this "she" Tanya but how did she know Bella was my imprint.

"Shortly after that I made my way out of the room. It looked like I was in the low class. I wondered around for a few days. Then I seen the orphanage I been there only once to see Alice. I walked in to see if I could get help to get back home."

"It took about a week to find my parents and by then they had lost everything trying to find me. That vampire at the low class gate was the vampire, that I had seen when I was kidnapped. I hadn't seen him since that day I was 10."

"Don't worry Bella I will not let him get you or hurt you. Why don't you take a little nap while I get the cook to cook you something and bring it up?"

She nodded while she closed her eyes; I took my cell phone out and called the chef. He said he would have something brought up in an hour.

I sat there thinking about everything Bella told me. If this was Tanya then she had to be working with someone that could point out my imprint from all the other girls. I needed to get a meeting with dad and Ben tomorrow.

I also need to talk to Emmett about Rosalie I was not going to allow her to push my imprint around. I wonder if my dad could tell me who was on the post in the low class gate yesterday.


	7. Chapter 7

EPOV

The next morning I went to get all my task done. I left Felix with Bella and I told Bella to set and read while I go and talk to Emmett and Rosalie.

"Yes Edward hurry back I want to get started on the orphanage. Those kids have got to get out of that place."

"I have an ideal about that let me talk to my dad about it first."

She nodded and grabs the book she was reading. I left Felix standing outside the door of the room. I went to talk to my dad first to set up a meeting and to talk to him quickly about my ideal.

"Edward what can I do for you?"

"I need to set up a meeting with Ben and you. Bella told me about her past and I think we need to discuss it."

"Sure Edward, how about 4:00 this evening I will let Ben know."

"Sounds good."

"Is there anything else?"

"Yes Rosalie came in and took over the orphanage. She said some mean things to Bella. I'm going to talk to Emmett after we talk."

"Hmm I was hoping these girls could get along. Make sure you get the stuff back for Bella. I want Bella to do this maybe I can find something for Rosalie to do. I will talk to Emmett send him to me after you're done talking to him."

"Sure Bella was concern about the children. We have the whole west wing open we could let them stay there till she can get the building done."

"That's a good ideal get on that after you talk to Emmett, inform your mom so she can be ready."

"Yes father I will see you at 4:00." With that I walked out of the room to find Emmett."

I found Emmett in the sitting room talking with Rosalie. As I walked in Emmett looked up.

"Hey bro. I would like you to meet my imprint Rosalie Hale."

"Nice to meet you Edward" Rosalie said giving me a smile.

"Rosalie" I said with a nod then turn to Emmett "I need to talk to you."

Emmett frown then look at Rosalie, he knows I wasn't happy and how I greeted Rosalie he knows it had something to do with her.

"Sure Rosalie stay here I'll be right back."

Emmett and I walked to the liberty.

"What's wrong Edward?"

"What's wrong is that Rosalie took a project that dad gave Bella to be in charge of away from her and made her cry? I know she's your imprint but I can't have her treating Bella like that. I know you haven't met her yet."

Emmett cut off my rant "Edward I don't know what to do. She thinks she's all that cause she's from the high class. She never has been to the low class."

"Emmett I have an ideal but I will need your help."

"Ok what?"

"Bella and I are going to have to take some trips to the low class. We are going to get all the orphans there. We are going to put them in the west wing till Bella gets the new building done."

"That's the project that Rosalie took from Bella?"

"Yes but if Rosalie see it for herself that everyone is not as well off as some people, maybe she will calm down and be a little nicer."

"That's good ideal when you leaving?"

"I need to talk to Bella and dad wanted to talk to you. So let's say an hour meet at the front."

"Sounds good see you then."

Emmett walks back to Rosalie. I took a deep breath I hope this will help Rosalie. I went back to Bella's room.

"Felix can you find Demetri and meet me out front in an hour. Get the biggest wagon we have ready."

"Yes my prince" and off he went.

I open the door slowly Bella was still setting exactly where I left her.

"Hey honey I have some news."

She looked up at me.

"I talked to my dad and he said we could use the west wing to keep the kids in till you get the building done."

"That's so good what's our next step?"

"Well in about an hour Rosalie and Emmett will meet us out front, and we will start getting them it might take a few trips."

She gave me a frown "why Rosalie?"

"She needs to see how bad it's gotten in the low class. I'm hoping this will help her."

"OK"

"Trust me and I know you can handle her don't let her get to you."

She nodded and I held her in my arms till we had to go meet Emmett and Rosalie.


	8. Chapter 8

** i wanted to thank everyone for the reviews and i will be finishing this story. i just wanted to point out a few things for this chapter imprint is like a true mate and a chosen mate are for the female vampires since they can't be imprinted on once they are vampires. am thinking about doing the next chapter in Rosalie.**

EPOV

On the way to the front of the castle we stopped by to talk to my mom.

"Hey mom, I just wanted to let you know we are on our way to pick up the orphans. Dad told me that it was ok to put them in the west wing, till Bella gets the orphanage up and going."

"Oh ya your dad already told me I have started to get everything ready. So do you know how many children we are talking about?"

"When we picked up Alice's sister, Jasper said there were 50 and they were getting 10 more. So I would say anywhere from 60-70."

"Hmm, so I might need to put three bunk beds in each room."

"Will you be able to get this done in time?"

"I think I will, if worse comes to worse than they can sleep on the floor for one night. If you can text me let me know how many kids for sure and how many caretakers they have."

"Sure I will also text you when we are on our way back."

"Sounds good be safe both of you" she said hugging both of us.

We walked out front and I could tell that Rosalie was not happy. I could hear them talking before we reached them.

"Emmett I can't believe your making me do this."

"Rosie if you're going to be part of the royal family then you need to start getting used to doing stuff you don't want to do."

"But the low class?"

"Rosie the low class is still people and they are in the need of our help."

Just then I walked out the front door, so they know we were here.

"Oh hey Edward you ready to go?" Emmett asks while Rosalie just stood there with a sour look on her face.

"Yes Felix, Demetri are you ready to go?"

"Yes my prince" they answer at the same time.

Rosalie just huffed and walked over to the wagon. Emmett just sighed and went to set by Rosalie. I help Bella into her seat before taking mine.

It took about 20 minutes to get to the orphanage and as we were going I look at Rosalie and I could tell she was shocked. As we walked into the orphanage I looked around and Jasper was right it was bad. This building could fall at any moment.

A vampire woman came to us "Hello my name is Bree Tanner, how can I help you today."

"Hello Bree I'm Prince Edward we would like to talk to you."

"What's wrong nobody here has done anything wrong" she said looking really scared.

Bella took a step forward "Bree we are here to help."

"Oh you are? How are you going to help?"

"Can we go someplace to talk about this? I know you guys are vampires but Rosalie and I are still humans" Bella said with a laugh.

"Of course" Bree showed us a room off of the front hall. We all took a seat and Bella started talking again.

"I'm Bella, Edward's imprint the king has given me the task to rebuild the orphanage and it's going to be in the high class. We came here today to move all you to the west wing of the castle till we could get the building done."

"Oh wow" Bree said looking stunned

"Bree can I ask why you was afraid when you found out who I was?"

"It's just that we have been told that the royal family is cruel and that you would just kill anyone even children. That's why we never came to you for help."

"I can assure you that we are nothing like that my mom just loves kids I bet she will be over almost every day helping out with them."

"Can you show us where the children are and we can get everything ready to go?" asked Bella.

Bree nodded and lead us to a room that looked like it was suppose to be the play room but there was hardly any toys and the ones that they had was broken. Bree told us that they had 65 children there and it was just her and Riley her chosen mate. I sent mom a text to let her know and also that three of the children where babies. So she would need to get cribs for them.

It took us 2 trips to get everyone to the castle but Bella and I was relieved when they were safe now the next step was to get them cleaned up, some good clothes and food.


	9. Chapter 9

Rosalie's POV

I sat there thinking to myself on the way back from the orphanage. I couldn't believe how bad the low class was. My parents always told me that the low class was not as bad as everyone said and that most of them brought it on themselves.

The way the children look I just couldn't believe it and to hear the reason they didn't come to the royal family because they were told lies about them.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when the little girl next to me move closer to me. She had attached herself to me. I was told by Bree that her name was Faith. She had been left on the doorstep two years ago. She had blonde hair and blue eyes.

I looked over to Emmett and he smiled at me. I felt bad on how I treated Bella and Alice. Tanya had told me that they were worthless whores, but the way Bella handle herself today made me think that Tanya was wrong or lying to me.

I leaned over to ask Emmett something "do you think after we get the kids settle we can set down and talk to both your brothers, Bella and Alice?"

"Sure I will talk to them when we get back" I nodded and bit my lip. What I was about to tell them I wasn't suppose to tell anyone but they will be my family one of these days. I also needed someone to talk to about this.

Emmett had talked to everyone and they agreed to meet us. So after we got all the kids settle we decided to meet in my room. So I could keep an eye on Faith. Every time I went to put Faith in her room. She would start crying so loud you would think someone was hurting her. Even Bree tried to calm her but all she wanted was me.

Esme told me to take her to my room and she would get me something for her to sleep in tomorrow. So right now she was sleeping in my bed.

Within 15 minutes everyone was setting around my room.

I took a deep breath "what I'm about to tell you nobody knows about me, except for my parents. My parents didn't want me to talk about it. They were worried that their friends would treat and look at them differently and that they would lose some of their social stand."

"Two years ago I was attacked by this guy, coming back from a friend's house. He tried to sexual assault me. I tried to fight him off, when I wouldn't just lay down and let him take what he wanted. He beat me so bad that he put me in a coma for a year. When I woke up the doctor told me once I passed out from the pain. He ended up taking what he wanted to begin with."

"I have this scar on my stomach but other than that I have no physical scars. I think I might need to talk to someone. I think I act like a bitch sometimes just to hide the pain."

"Oh Rosalie I'm sorry to hear that is there anything we could do?" Bella asked as she came over and gave me a hug.

"I wanted to say I am sorry for how I treated Alice and you. A few months before the ball Tanya came to me and told me that Edward and her was dating but his dad wanted him to marry someone else and that she was not fit to be the queen of our lands. Can you guys forgive me? "

"Of course we can and we will be here if you ever need to talk." Bella said with Alice nodding along.

"Rosalie can my dad look at your medical records to make sure everything with you is ok and then he can suggest someone for you to talk to about all this?"

"Sure Edward I have them I tried to read though them but I didn't understand half of it and when I would ask my parents about it. They would just tell me not to worry about it and took it away from me they gave it back to me when I move here. So I don't know if your dad would understand it."

Edward gave me a smile "My dad used to be a doctor before he became king. So am sure he will be able to sort it out and explain it to you if you want him too."

Just then Faith started to cry and everyone gave me a hug and said that they were there for me if I needed them. Emmett and I spent the rest of the night cuddling with Faith and talking quietly.


	10. Chapter 10

EPOV

The next morning I headed to my dad's office. We had rescheduled the meeting for yesterday to this morning. I didn't expect getting the orphans would take so long.

My dad's office door was open so I walked in.

"Hey dad."

"Hey Edward we got a lot to get done today."

"Ya and I got another idem to add to the plate."

"Other then what happen to Bella?"

"Yes Rosalie told us about her past she was attack a couple of years ago, and she was not able to deal with it. Her parents acted like it didn't happen. I got her medical records, can you go through them and then suggest someone for her to talk too."

"Oh yes sure I will do that" Carlisle said taking the papers I handed him. Just then Ben walked through the door.

"Oh good we are all here let's get started Edward why don't you go first."

I nodded my head and spent the next 30 minutes going over Bella's past.

"I was wondering dad if you could tell me who was on duty at the low class gate a couple of days ago."

"Yes I have that right here" he said looking around his desk "It was James and Mike."

"Can we bring them in for questioning?"

"Sure but let's wait till after Aro visit tomorrow, have you told Bella about the meeting?"

"No we been busy I will set her down and talk to her before bed tonight."

"Edward I think Tanya is going to be a problem in the near future. We also need to try to figure out how Tanya knows Bella was your imprint before you knew it."

"Ya how is that possible?"

"I have heard of a power that will help you sense bonds lines, but you would need to find a mated vampire. As you know vampires can't get their powers till they mate" said Ben

"Ok so after Aro visit we need to find James and Mike. We also need to look around the village to see if anything looks off" Carlisle said.

"Yes that sounds about right" I said nodding.

We spent the next hour going over how the meeting with Aro would go.

Walking into Bella's room I had to smile all three of the imprints along with Faith was setting around the room smiling and laughing.

"Hey girls how's it going?"

"It's going great I think we got all of ideals for the orphanage. We are going over to the building to talk to the contractors tomorrow."

I took an unnecessary breath "that might have to wait."

"Why?" all the girls asked at the same time.

"I guess Jasper and Emmett have not talked to you yet. Aro the king in Italy is coming to meet you girls."

"What WHY?" Bella asked concern.

"He is concern with all of us imprinting that we will want to over throw them, which we don't."

Bella nodded and the other girls left to go back to their rooms.

"I'm going to go get ready for bed" Bella said. I nodded and went to my room to get into more comfortable clothing.

When I got back to Bella she was already under the covers. I went to get in beside her so we could cuddle. Bella had other plans though she started to kiss me passionately . Her hands started to travel down my body. I had gone without a shirt I just had my sleep pants on.

Her hand came to my left nipple and she started to play with it. As she was doing that my own hand reach under her tank top to discover she had no bra on. Her breast was the right fit for my hands. I started to play with her left nipple.

I know she needed air so I started to kiss her down her neck to her nipples and started to suck on them.

"Oh Edward that feels so gooood" she moaned out.

I know we had to stop soon we couldn't have sex till we were married, because birth control doesn't work. In order for our children to be accepted by people as the next heirs we had to be married before they were born.

I pulled away "we need to stop we can't go much further."

"I know after Aro leaves tomorrow we need to discuss. When we can get married I don't know how much longer I can hold off."

I nodded and we cuddle the rest of the night.

**a/n: i have started on the next chapter so the next one will be up either tomorrow or Friday.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: this chapter takes place shortly after Edward leaves the office after the meeting with Carlisle and Ben.**

Carlisle's POV

I sat in my office looking through Rosalie's medical papers. I was having a hard time understanding what her parents were thinking.

"Kyle can you have Mr. and Mrs. Hale come immediately for a meeting?"

"Sure my king."

30 minutes later Mr. and Mrs. Hale was setting in my office.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hale I have been going over your daughter's medical records and I just don't understand some of it."

"Oh I don't know what you're referring too." Mr. Hale said while Mrs. Hale looked down to her lap.

"I think you know what I'm talking about."

"Look I know she's not a virgin, the attack was not our fault and I'm sure she would be ok with Emmett getting a mistress."

I slam my hand down on my desk almost breaking it.

"I don't care if she was a virgin or not and Emmett will not be taking a mistress. He has better respect for women then that."

I started to pace I just can't believe they are pushing this aside. I turn towards them "I'm talking about your daughter had a child and you kept that from her."

"If we told her then she would have wanted to keep it and then what was we suppose to tell our friends."

I just shook my head "your friends are not important here. Rosalie is your daughter, your flesh and blood she is important. What did you do with the baby, your grandbaby?"

"The doctor asks if we wanted to abort it, but we couldn't do that. With Rosalie in a coma we let her go to term then the doctor did a C section. After that we took the baby to the orphanage."

"I think your daughter needs to hear this from you."

"I don't think she should find out. Can't we go on like it never happen?" Mr. Hale asked.

"No we can't she needs to know about this so she can move on with her life. Did you also know that we brought the orphans here?"

"So that child was a product of rape, she's no grandchild of ours."

I shook my head "Kyle bring Rosalie and Emmett to my office please."

"Yes my king."

I turn towards Mr. and Mrs. Hale "you are going to tell her what you did and then all your accounts will be frozen. You get to pack one bag each and then you are moving to the low class. You will be there for 2 years if you have learned your lesson. Then you can get everything back but if not then everything will go towards helping the orphanage."

"No we will not be doing that" Mrs. Hale finally spoke up.

"I'm the king if I say you will do it."

Just then Rosalie knocked on the door and walked in.

"Mom, dad what are you doing here?"

"Nothing we were just leaving" said Mr. Hale.

"No you weren't set down all of you" I said. Everyone sat down and I turned to Rosalie.

"Rosalie, I have been going through your medical records. Your parents have something to tell you about what happen after your attack."

Rosalie turn towards her parents "what is he talking about?"

Mr. Hale had his mouth set in a thin line. Finally Mrs. Hale spoke up "you had a baby."

"What? Where is it? How could you keep this from me?" Rosalie stood up pacing and shaking her head.

"We gave it to the orphanage. The baby is out of our lives."

All the sudden Rosalie looked to Emmett and said "Faith" then passes out. I rushed to her, she checked out ok.

"Emmett lay her on the couch and give her a few minutes. What did she mean by Faith?"

Emmett laid her on the couch and then told us about Faith.

"I could do a DNA test and then we will know for sure."

"No you are going to get rid of it like we should have before." Mr. Hale started I cut him off.

"You have no say in this" turning towards my desk I pushed my intercom.

"Kyle take Mr. and Mrs. Hale back to their house let them pack one bag each and then take them to the low class."

"Yes my king."

15 minutes later Rosalie woke up. I explained to her what I knew and then told her that I could do a DNA test.

"Yes Carlisle" she turn towards Emmett "you will be ok if, she is my daughter?"

"Of course Rosie, we will love her like we made her ourselves."

Rosalie called Bella to bring Faith to her, Bella brought her to us. I got the DNA test done. I told her I would rush the results and should have them tomorrow evening. Now I have to worry about the meeting with Aro.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: just to let you know in my story Aro can turn his gift on and off.**

EPOV

Walking into my dad's office "are you ready for this?" dad asked me.

"Ya Bella's here to stay no matter what Aro says."

"Hey dad, bro" Emmett said walking in with Jasper following behind him.

"Is Felix with the girls?" I asked concerned.

"Yes and I also have Demitri with them just in case."

"That's good" I said, just as Kyle said that Aro along with his guards was there.

"Send them in" Carlisle said.

Five minutes later in walked Aro with Alec and Jane behind him.

"Good morning! How are you doing?" Aro asked cheerfully.

"We doing are good Aro, how you doing this morning?" my dad said shaking his hand along with my brothers and I.

"I'm doing wonderful can't wait to see these imprints. I'm sorry but my brothers couldn't make it. They will be here in two weeks."

"That's fine can't wait to see them and we will send for the girls in a bit. I thought we could set and visit for awhile."

Aro nodded and took a seat with Alec and Jane standing behind him. "How are things going here?"

"Well we just found out that the low class is not doing very good. So we are doing things to help them. Plus we are moving the orphanage to the higher class. My imprint Bella has the responsibility for that."

"That sound like a great ideal. May I see what she is planning?"

"I'm sure she will be happy to let you in on their plans Alice and Rosalie is also helping her."

"And those are Emmett and Jasper's imprints correct?"

"Yes, Alice has a little sister that will be coming with her" said Jasper.

"Rosalie might have a daughter from an attack that happen two years ago, but we are still waiting for the DNA" Emmett said.

We sat and talked for another hour. Aro seemed different then I remember him. He used to just use his power to find out everything. Instead he sat and talked to us, I told him about what happen to Bella and he wanted to be involved with the talk to James and Mike.

We all know that James was the one that kidnapped Bella when she was younger, but Mike and James were good friends. They also always do jobs together, we are hoping Mike have either heard something or seen something.

So we decided that we would get the girls and let Aro visit with them and then we would go and get James and Mike.

My dad showed everyone to a seating room. So our imprints would be more comfortable. As my dad was doing that I went and got the girls.

I was about there when Tanya approach me, I groaned "Tanya what do you want now?"

"Oh Eddie you know Aro is not going to allow you to get married to a nobody."

"Whatever Tanya I don't need his permission."

"You can't full me if Aro don't allow it then you will never be a king."

"Oh well then I wouldn't be king." I said walking away from Tanya with her mouth hanging open.

I came to Bella's room with Demtri and Felix standing outside of the door. They nodded at me, and I walked in and found the three girls setting and talking while Cynthia played on the floor with Faith.

"Hey girls are you ready" Bella stood and looked at me nervously; I pulled her into my arms.

"Don't worry baby, I think everything will be ok." She nodded and we all walked to where the others were at.

We walked into the seating room Aro looked up with a smile.

"Aro I would like you to meet Bella, Rosalie, Alice, Cynthia and little Faith" I said pointing to each one. Aro stood up and reach out his hand, I took in a deep breath and he must have notice cause he whisper low enough so only the vampires could hear him "don't worry my gift is on the off position."

I gave him a nodded and breathe a sign of relief.

"It's nice to meet you ladies come and set, I would like to get to know you." Aro said shaking all of their hands.

We all went and sat down and we spent the next hour talking and getting to know everyone. I notice that Alec could not take his eyes off of Cynthia. I wonder if he found his imprint.

Just before we was going to go and get the imprints their dinner, Aro asked one last thing.

"Girls I was wondering if we could do the weddings in two weeks. By then my brothers will be able to join us" Aro said.

"Sure Aro, that sounds good but we are going to need a lot of help to be able to be ready by then."

Aro kind of laugh a little "with all the vampires around here that don't sleep I'm sure we can get it done."

All the girls smiled and looked at each other "Thanks Aro" all three girls ran up to Aro and gave him a big hug. Aro was smiling from ear to ear.

It looks like Aro was on our side. I can only hope that the other brothers will be also.


End file.
